


Love isn't dead (and neither are they).

by J_A_W29



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001), Band of Brothers (TV 2001) RPF
Genre: M/M, Might become a full thing, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original character is Agender and is written with they/them pronouns but uses masculine tiltes, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Probably won't finish this tbh, Rich's characters are all the same people they're just past lives, So its mostly mlm but not at the same time, in the later chapters though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_W29/pseuds/J_A_W29
Summary: War isn't fun, and it's rare to find love in it. Which is why what Warren H "Skip" Muck and Emmiet "Bullet" Smith have is so special.The one problem? Emmiet's an immortal shapeshifter and cursed to never die. Which can cause some problems when they fall for someone.Love isn't dead (and neither are they).-Probably slow updates? Idk, depends if my motivation drops again or not.And I probably won't write fighting scenes since I'm not too good at it, the only exception is important character deaths. This is purely going to be surrounding Emmiet and the past/future lives of Skip.
Relationships: Skip muck/original character(s), Skip muck/original male character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most scenes will come straight from episodes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets that take place between episode 1 and mid/beginning-ish of episode 3.

The easiest way to explain Emmiet was, well, big. They stood at 6'5, easily towering over most people, and if that wasn't enough they were also extremely strong. Some people would have gone as far to call them a god. They weren't too far off the target though, you see, Emmiet was an Immortal shapshifter. They had existed since the beginning of the mesopotamia era, and maybe even before then. They had stopped aging at about 21 on the dot, and had thousands of years to change their appearance to how they liked it.

Now, what do you think an Immortal would do with all that time on their hands?

Enlist in the Airborne of course.  
-  
Skip poked his head under his cot, looking down at Bullet, who was half awake on their own cot. He moved to poke their cheek slightly as he took a quick drag of his cigarette. Bullet cracked their eyes to glare up at Skip but their angry gaze soon turned relaxed as the male offered his cigarette to the brunet. Bullet chuckled lightly as they sat up (to the best of their abilities) and took the cigarette from Skip’s hands before taking a long drag of it and handing it back, blowing smoke rings with a grin, like they always did.

“Show off.” Skip snorted, placing the cigarette back in his lips before returning back to his bunk. Bullet could vaguely hear him shuffle above them, before suddenly he rolled himself into the lower bunk, not super gracefully as he landed right on Bullet’s legs. Luckily the sargent, tough as nails, just rolled their eyes and moved to sit cross legged to fit with the blond.

“Really?”

“What? Doin’ that hurt my neck.” Skip shrugged as he offered the cigarette once more. “And plus, I’m bored as hell.” Bullet sighed, but nonetheless dug through their jacket and dropped the box of cards on the cot. Taking the cigarette from Skip’s hands as they ignored the burn his touch left on their skin. 

“Whatever you say Muck.”  
-  
Making good friends in the army was rare, making life-long friends was even rarer. That's why what Bullet and Skip had was special and he’d be damned if he’d let it go, or, scratch that, he’d be damned if he’d let them go. Bullet was the first person in his platoon to talk to him, they were smart, strong, and had a great sense of humor. All Skip could ever ask for was packed nice and neat in his own little best friend. 

Of course, he didn’t want to be their best friend. He wanted to be their boyfriend, he wanted to curl up in bed with them after a long day, he wanted to kiss them and feel their lips quirk into that smile he loved so much, he wanted them. Skip knew it could never happen, he doubted they’d ever consider him more than a friend, and even if they did see Skip as more, the two would be shunned and discharged. 

This was the closest he could get, to be safe that is, which was ironic considering he was serving in World War 2 and could be killed at any moment. So Skip would watch in silence as Bullet’s lips took a pull from the cigarette he had just handed them, straight off of his lips onto theirs. He’d crack dumb jokes and do stupid shit just to make them laugh. Anything to see them smile.

Warren H “Skip” Muck was helplessly in love and he could do nothing about it.  
-  
“Aw god- this Kraut cheese tastes like… it stinks!” Skip choked out with a smile. The group chuckled slightly, some rolling their eyes, others smiling at the blond’s misfortune. 

“Bread’s stale too.” Penkala added, offering the thinly cut wheat bread to Skip from over his shoulder. 

“Gimme dat.” Skip didn’t wait for an answer as he snatched the bread and split it in half, offering the larger half to Bullet, who ended up just grabbing the smaller half from Skip. Skip pouted like a baby, but nonetheless took a bite of the stale hard bread.

“Yes sir, we came in town today and took over. You know it don’t seem like Jerry’s got too much fight left in him.” 

“Hey More.” Malarkey spoke up, looking at his friend. “Don’t get hit in the face when Jerry throws the sponge alright?” Bullet wasn’t paying much attention, finding chewing the bread already hard enough.

“You mark my words Mal. Berlin by Christmas.” More chuckled, almost no anger in his words.

“Enjoy it while it lasts.” At the sound of the lieutenant the 6 of them spun to look at Speirs. He, unlike the 6 that were enjoying their limited free time, looked completely ready for battle. “We’ll be moving out soon.”

“Out of town lieutenant, Already?” More’s words were obviously unhappy, but any sign of sass and he’d risk pissing off the higher up.

“That’s right.” Speirs seemed to ask for More to continue, to argue with him. Bullet wanted to roll their eyes, but decided against it and stayed focused on the bread they were scarfing down. As Spiers began to move down the steps, Penkala quickly stood up to let him pass. More lit a cigarette and took a quick puff of it.

“Don’t they know we’re just getting settled here?” More stated, and Spiers stopped walking just to turn and look at him. Bullet tensed slightly and glanced at Skip, who currently had a vice grip on their arm. Bullet had no clue when he grabbed them, but honesty they could care less. Spiers said nothing as he turned back around and continued walking.

“Good going Groucho.” Bullet broke the silence, and they felt Skip lurch slightly as he tried not to laugh. 

“What?”

“Real smart, you know, you’re taking your life in your own hand.” Skip scoffed, speaking for Bullet. He knew they weren’t the best when it came to social situations, especially with people they didn’t know too well. “Ain’t that right?” 

Malarkey shrugged at the question aimed at him. “I told you, I didn’t actually see it.”

“What Spiers shooting the prisoners or the Sergeant in his own platoon?” 

“Sergeant?” Bullet mumbled at Penkala’s words, their voice covered by Skip’s.

“What? I didn’t hear that one.”

“Wait wait, shot one of his own guys?” Malarkey blurted, voice filled with confusion.

“Well, supposedly the guy was drunk and refused to go on a patrol.” Penkala explained, putting his knife back in it’s sheath. “Who knows if it’s true.” Malarkey seemed to consider his friends words as he stayed quiet. Bullet didn’t really believe it, but well, shooting one of his own men, they believed the mowing down the prisoners part, Spiers had been trigger happy since they got here, and the brunet doubted anything had changed in the last few days.

“Well I know a guy,” Skip began, chucking a small pebble at Malarkey who jolted in surprise. “Who said an eyewitness told him that Spiers posed those prisoners.”

“Why? What for?” Blithe’s voice was soft and scratchy, and Bullet kinda felt bad for him.

“On D-day. Spiers comes across this group of Kraut prisoners, diggin’ a hole or some such. Under guard and all.” Bullet’s mind went back to the prisoners, they had seen them when they and Malarkey first showed up, the prisoners had been burying a bull or a cow, Bullet couldn’t remember correctly. “He breaks out a pack of smokes, passes ‘em out. Even gives ‘em a light. Then all of the sudden, he swings up his Thompson and…” Skip made a gun with the hand holding his cigarette as he imitated gun fire with a bilabial trill.

“He hoses ‘em.” Skip’s mood had turned more somber as he lifted the cigarette to his lips and took a drag from it. There was a moment of silence between the 6 of them. Skip glanced at Bullet for a moment before offering his cigarette, like he always did. The brunet took it with a nod of thanks, and took a drag from it as Skip continued talking. “I mean, goddamn! Gives ‘em smokes first?”

“You see, that's why I don't believe he really did it.” Bullet poked Skip’s shoulder slightly to gain his attention as they offered the cigarette back to him. The blond took it back with a quiet ‘thanks’.

“Oh you don't believe it?” Malarkey scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

“You didn't see-”

“I heard he didn't do it.” Penkala cut off Muck, either to prevent fighting or just because he wanted a turn to speak. 

“Oh no no, it was him alright. But it was more than 8 guys.” Bullet countered, and the group turned to look at them. “More like 20.”

“Hell of a shot.” Skip hummed before taking a drag from his cigarette. 

Bullet shut their eyes as they leaned back to lay on the concrete. “All except one guy. Who he left alone.”

“Well all I know, from what I heard, he took that last 105 on D-Day practically by himself, running through MG fire like a maniac.”

“Yeah that I did see.” Malarkey confirmed Penkala’s statement.

“On his own?” More glanced at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep.”

“I don't care if any of the other stuff is true.” Penkala decided with a nod.

“Hey Albert? What do you think?” Skip asked, throwing a small pebble at the only one that had talked less than Bullet. Skip offered the cigarette to Bullet once more, and they sat up so they could take a pull of it before handing it back. Blowing rings of smoke like they always did.

“I dunno…” Blithe shrugged. “Whoever had to take care of the body will do it. I didn't see anything.”

“Let’s go, First Platoon! Weapons on me!” The lieutenant yelled before Skip could grab the cigarette back and causing all 6 guys to begin to get up and start collecting their things. Bullet held the cigarette between their lips as they swiped up their bag, and prepared to head out.  
-  
Skip was warm as he pressed against Bullet’s side, he was always warm, no matter what. The two were sitting side by side, Skip using Bullet’s shoulder as a pillow while he slept fairly soundly. The mud of the trench felt disgusting against the brunet’s back, but they had been through worse. Just when Bullet was dozing off, there was screaming. They jolted lightly, hand reaching for their gun, before they recognized the screaming was someone sobbing.

“The hell?” Skip grumbled, still half awake and obviously upset he was awoken. “Who’s screamin’?” 

“No clue. I can go see if you want?” 

“Nnnoo, y’re warm, stay.” Skip yawned, words slurred by sleep, hugging Bullet’s arm to his body. “Y’ can check later.” 

“Whatever you say Goldilocks.” The nickname fell from their lips before they could stop it, and Bullet tensed, worried that Skip would get upset. Judging by the fact he just buried his head in their shoulder and fell right back asleep, it was safe to assume he didn’t notice or didn’t care. 

For a moment, it seemed like all was well. Bullet knew that wasn’t the case, and the fact that they were miles away from home and could die at any moment would be a very looming feeling to most, but it didn’t bother the Sargent. They dug through their pocket for a moment, pulling out a cigarette and lifting it to their lips, before lighting it. They put their lighter back in their pocket before taking a drag from the addictive stick. They were careful to blow the smoke away from their sleeping friend so as to not disturb them.

Despite the sound of a sobbing soldier only a couple yards away, Bullet felt oddly content, their best friend asleep and safe by their side, and a cigarette in their hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Canon chapter will be about more interactions, I'm starting to get a feel for the main characters so I'll start watching along side episodes while writing to implant Bullet and Skip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All snippets are taken straight from Episodes 3 and 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing as I rewatch Band of Brothers, and my subtitles haven't been working so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies

“They’re pulling us off the front line.” Winters said as he watched Blithe slowly bleed out. Bullet knew that he wouldn't survive, a bullet wound like that wasn't livable and even if he didn't bleed out he’d choke on his own blood. 

“Now?” 

Winter's focus went to the slightly taller male when they spoke up, which was fairly rare. They normally stayed quiet, didn't question orders, and stuck to themself, unless of course they were with Skip, but he was the mainly only exception. 

“To a few camps in Utah beach, hot food and showers.” Bullet definitely liked the idea of hot food, but the showers they were looking forward to, they had been covered in dirt, blood and grim for the last few days and they were getting sick of it. “Then back to england.” Winter sighed, his focus going back to Blithe who was growing paler by the second.

Winters turned away and stalked off, and Bullet watched quietly. With a sigh they dug through the shirt pocket and pulled out a cigarette. They stared at it for a moment before slipping it back in the pocket it had just come out of.

Bullet didn't feel like smoking right now, especially if Skip wasn't here to share with them.  
-  
Bullet was borderline silent beside their friends, while they were the exact opposite. Since they had hit their seats in the mess hall they hadn't shut up for a second, unless they were busy eating, of course. 

“Hey- hey hey, sh, hey Hoobler!” Skip shook his hand in front of his throat, making a ‘shut up’ motion at Hoobler. “Be quiet for the man!” Bullet raised an eyebrow at the 3 purple hearts on display on Gordon’s jacket, but they weren't going to say anything.

“The night was filled with dark and cold.” Gordon began with a grin. “When Sergeant Talberts story’s told.” Oh right, the guy who got stabbed. That's what Skip woke up too when he and Bullet were sitting in the trench. “Pulled on his poncho and headed out, to check the lines dressed like a kraut.”

“Upon a trooper, our hero came. Fast asleep he called his name, Smith! Oh, Smith! Get up! It's time to take your turn out on the line” Gordon smirked, eyes flickering to Smith. Bullet came to the quick realization that this wasn't a story, it was a public humiliation, which was fair, a dick move, but fair. 

“You have any clue on what he's going on about?” Skip whispered to his larger friend.

“The night of the bayonet, duh.” Bullet murmured back, their voice laced with sarcasm. “Hell if I know what that is though.” They were partially lying, but it was fine.

“Smith, so very weary, cracked an eye all red and bleary, grabbed his rifle, he did not tarry, hearing Floyd but seeing jerry.” People chuckled at that, and Bullet rolled their eyes, as they poked at any of the food they didn't eat.

“It’s me! Cried Tab, Don't do it! And yet Smith charged tout suite, with bayonet. He lunged, he thrust,” 

“Oh come on!” 

“both high and low, And skewered the boy from Kokomo.” Gordon ignored the person who called out and continued.

“You Heffron?” Guarnere’s voice made Bullet glance up. Just in time to see Guarnere’s hand on one of the new recruits' chest to keep him from walking. 

“Yeah..?” Heffron answered, obviously confused on what Guarnere was going with this.

“Where you from?” Bullet went to move to stop Guarnere from starting another fight, but Skip put his hand up to stop them. They glanced down at the hand for a moment before sighing and crossing their arms.

“Who’s asking?” 

“From Philadelphia?” Guarnere countered with a smirk, and Heffron looked mildly surprised.

“South Phil yeah.” Heffron, nodded, and Guarnere’s grin grew.

“I can tell.” Guarnere boasted with a smile. “17th street.” 

A look of realization grew on Heffron’s face as he offered his hand to shake. “Fun street.”

“C’mere sit down.” Guarnere nodded, towards to opposite end of the table, where Bullet, Skip, and Toye were sitting. The three of them scooted to make room

Bullet grumbled under their breath, but couldn't help to smile when Skip was squished between them and Toye. Bullet bit down on the inside of their cheek as they pulled out a cigarette. They weren't great when it came to new people, they were shut in and always had been. Before they could even put the cigarette in their mouth though, a hand swiped it away. Skip smiled that stupid cocky smile he always had as he held their cigarette with his lips. With a small snort, Bullet lit the cigarette for their friend. Ignoring whatever the hell Heffron and Guarnere were talking about.

Skip handed the cigarette back with a smile as he blew out the left over smoke. 

Bullet huffed as they pulled the cigarette back and placed it between their own lips, taking a drag from it. They guess they’d put up with some new people, only if that meant they could still be Skip’s best friend.  
-  
“Did you make one?”

“Make what?” Bullet glanced up at Skip from the journal they were writing. They had picked up journaling about 100 years ago, and decided they’d write about the people they met and the things they’ve seen.

“A will.” Skip sat down and leaned over Bullet’s shoulder the best he could. Currently Bullet was writing about Heffron, small things like his current status, where he was from, etc. Bullet stopped writing for a second and while yes, they did write a will, they had no need for it. They physically couldn't die, they'd just be reborn, like a phoenix.

“Yeah, why?”

They felt Skip shrug rather than see it, his shoulder pressed against theirs. “Who's in it?”

“Mainly only really a friend from home, uh, my cousin John, and you.” Bullet hummed, they never liked talking about death. They didn't see the point in it, why talk about something that'll never happen to you? 

“Me?”

Bullet nodded, shutting the small journal and tucking it back into their jacket. “Yeah, you're my best friend, course I’d include you.”

“Right! Yeah, yeah, you're best friend…” Skip trailed off, seemingly upset at the mention of them being friends. He cleared his throat before he continued talking, “We should get going, gonna head out soon.”

Bullet nodded once more and stood up, offering a hand to their friend. Skip took it with a smile, dusting himself off as the two of them walked back to the main group.  
-  
“Whelp, hate to break the mood here boys, but we're moving out again.” Lipton said with a curt nod, before turning and leaving the bar.

The room went still for several seconds. A bitter, somber feeling washing over all the soldiers, sergeants and privates alike. Bullet noticed Skip lift his drink up before downing it. They partially considered doing the same be decided against it. The brunet watched some people leave the bar, while others just continued drinking.

“Hey Bullet, you got any smokes?” Skip’s voice was soft, strangely so as he whispered. Skip didn't even need to ask twice before a cigarette was offered, along with a lighter.  
-  
“Malarkey.” Sobel’s voice made Bullet jolt slightly, but they continued to stay focused on their gear, hoping he wouldn't bother them if they weren't causing issues.

“He’s fucked.” Skips murmured the second he got close enough to Bullet. “Why the fuck is Sobel here?”

“Looks like he’s the new supply officer if you ask me.” Bullet shrugged as they glanced at Malarkey and Sobel, and judging by the looks of it neither were happy. “What’d you think they’re talking about?”

“Who knows?”

“Fair enough.”  
-  
Bullet walked through the crowd, doing their best not to get kissed or humped. Grabbing Skip by the bag and pulling him away from being motorboated by some french lady. Skip looked around for a moment, surprised at being pulled away.

“The hell man?!” He hissed, doing his best to keep up with Bullet and not get kissed at the same time. “I was having fun.”

“We’re moving, keep up.” Bullet snapped, doing their best to find Bull through the crowd, and heading to him when they did.

“Okay, fuck, don't gotta be a dick about it.” Skip grumbles, pouting slightly. Suddenly a blonde girl was in front of him and he stumbled slightly.

“Such a cutie like yourself shouldn't be upset.” The blonde purred with a smile, offering her hand. Skip considered taking it before looking back to Bullet, who was staring at the two in silence. Skip took her hand with a smile and right before she yanked him into a kiss he noticed the look of pure anger on Bullet’s face, before they turned and stomped off.

“Penkala. Go get Skip. Now.” Penkala jumped at Bullet’s voice, and he gave them a look of confusion. Bullet had never talked to him without Skip around, but the phrase is what really made him confused.

“Why don't you get him?”

“Because he isn't fucking listening to me and is currently sucking face with some Blonde girl. Now go get him before I drag his sorry ass here!”

Penkala nodded, running off to find his friend and leaving a pissed off sergeant. He wasn't going to risk getting on their bad side, especially not when they were built like a truck and not exactly known for their mercy on the battlefield.  
-  
Skip sighed as he sat down next to Bullet, finally relaxing after what just happened. He eagerly tore into his bread, and hummed as he ate, finally feeling full. Bullet, on the other hand, was just eating because they knew if they didn't they’d probably pass out from malnutrition.

“You seen Bull?” Skip spoke up, mainly just wanting to break the silence that was rare when it came to them. Bullet shook their head, taking another bite of their bread. “You think he's dead?” 

“He's tough.” Bullet hummed, shrugging, they were giving Skip short answers. Truth be told, they were still pissed about the whole deal in Holland. Skip went quiet for a moment, finishing off his bread and taking a sip of water from his canteen.

“Are you angry at me cause of the girl back in Holland?” Skip groaned, pulling out a cigarette like he always did and lighting it. “Listen, if I knew my best friend was gonna get jealous that I chose a girl over him, I would've neve-”

“I’m pissed cause you chose to facefuck someone you never fucking met rather then do your fucking job.” Bullet snapped, cutting Skip off with ease. “I’m pissed that you were acting like we were at a party. I mean you were in full fucking uniform for god’s sake! Try and act professional for once in your fucking life Muck.”

“Professional huh? So what, you would have preferred me asking her on a date all proper like?”

“I want you to ask me on a date not some blonde bitch.” Bullet grumbled under their breath, and Skip raised an eyebrow.

“Didn't catch that Smith.” Bullet’s last name was said with such venom it made them wince slightly.

“Just, next time don't fuck face a girl when I’m trying to drag you to do your job.” Bullet huffed, taking a drink from their own canteen. “...Please.”

Skip sighed, taking a draw from his cigarette. “‘M sorry.” He offered Bullet the cigarette with a small smile. The brunet took it, and for a moment considered handing it back without even taking a draw. They lifted it to their lips and shut their eyes, relaxing as they took a long pull from the cigarette. 

“Sorry for being petty and throwing a hissy fit.”

Skip snorted and rolled his eyes. “Don't worry, I think we both acted like idiots.”


	3. Non-Canon snippet: Sneaking off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Skip asks Bullet a not so innocent question, they don't know what to think. The fact they could never say no to the blond helps majorly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just porn with feelings/porn with basically no plot. Not canon to the story at all. Takes place during episode 3.

“I’m sorry, what?” Bullet stopped cleaning their gun to look up at Skip in a mixture of surprise and confusion. He squirmed slightly in their gaze as he avoided eye contact.

“Could you please sneak off and watch my back so I can jerk one off…?” Skip muttered, he wanted to pull out a cigarette and start smoking, but he knew if he did he’d end up offering it to Bullet as a force of habit. Bullet stared at him in silence, but nonetheless, stood up and grabbed their knife.

“Alright, c’mon.”

“Wait- seriously?” Skip squeaked out, scrambling to follow the taller Sargent. Bullet adjusted the gun and nodded.

“I’d rather come with you then you be alone.” Bullet hummed, shrugging. The two walked in silence, the wet leaves not really crunching beneath them. The watch on the brunet’s wrist told them it was about midnight, which wasn't that surprising, this is about the time almost everyone was asleep. They had gotten to a small area surrounded by dense shrubs with a small tree in the middle. 

“T-this’ll work. You sit on this side of the tree and face the way we came, I’ll be 10 minutes tops.”

Bullet nodded, and moved to lean against the south side of the tree. Skip hurried to the north end, and Bullet could vaguely hear him unzip his pants.

Skip let out the barest gasp at the feeling of the cool air against his dick, he moved to lean against the tree, and lifted his hand up to his mouth as he spit on it. Not the best lubricant but it would do for now. He almost moaned the second he grasped himself, but bit it back as he reminded himself that the person that had gotten him hard in the first place was only separated from him by a tree. 

Bullet poked at the leaves with their foot quietly, watching the piles of wet leaves slowly cave in on themselves. They were trying to zone out the quiet moans and gasps coming Skip only a couple feet away, but the fact that their pants had become tighter and each little gasp from their friend made them want to pin him against the tree and fuck him until he couldn't remember his own name, wasn't helping.

Then they heard it, something they never would have expected to hear in this situation. They heard their name, coming straight from Skip in the form of a hushed groan.

Fuck.

Oh fuck.

Skip didn't mean to actually groan out Bullet’s name, especially not their nickname. If it was their real name he could have passed it off as someone from home, but ‘Bullet’? Who could he pass that off as?! His gun??

“Did you just…?”

Skip’s face was bright red as he quickly tucked his cock back in his pants, still painfully hard. He hurried past a wide eyed Bullet as he began to walk away, but stopped as a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Did you just moan out my name Muck?” Bullet’s voice was stern, ordering almost, and it made Skip squirm.

“List- listen, it was an accident I didn't-”

“Oh.” Bullet dropped his wrist almost immediately, and Skip swore he saw disappointment in their eyes. They cleared their throat and straightened their back. “You ready to head back then?” 

Skip watched in silence for a moment as Bullet looked past him into the woods. Their face was stern, as if they were trying to hide something. Skip glanced down slightly before realizing what they were trying to hide. Bullet was hard, Skip could see the tent in their pants and he almost stopped breathing.

“Bullet?” 

“Skip?” Bullet echoed, still not looking at the smaller male.

Skip knew it was a horrible idea, gay relationships weren't favored, and relationships between sargents definitely weren't. “Did… Did me jacking off turn you on?” He watched with a smirk as Bullet tensed and moved to cover their crotch with their gun. 

“Why I am hard isn't important.” Bullet was being proper, either to push him away, or to try and block down their feelings for the male. 

“It wasn't an accident y’know? I just said it was cause I thought you’d have shot me right here right now if you knew I swung for both si-” Skip was cut off as Bullet’s lips pressed against his own, their hand wrapping around his waist as they pulled him against them. The kiss was needy and rough, but Skip didn't care, and he happily kissed them back.

“Fuckin’ idiot.” Bullet growled between kisses, before they finally pulled away from the panting blond and dropped to their knees. Skip took notice of the fact they were now back next to the tree, Bullet's gun had been jammed in the ground so if something did happen it’d be close by. Skip was dizzy with arousal at this point, a small sheen of sweat beginning to cover him as his body flushed.

“I do everything for you. I follow you like a lost puppy every fucking day!” The brunet hissed out, quickly getting to work to unzip Skip’s pants. Skip shuddered when Bullet finally touched his dick. “And you have the fucking audacity to say you thought I’d shoot you?” Skip let out a cry when Bullet took him in their mouth. The wet heat of their mouth felt heavenly, and Skip found his hand weaving through their hair on instinct, just wanting something to grip onto. 

They bobbed their head several times, before swallowing down his entire cock. That was enough to make Skip groan and slam his head against the tree, his breathing stuttered and if they continued doing what they were doing he’d be done for in seconds. As if they were reading his mind, Bullet pulled away, quickly stroking him with their hand, making Skip whimper.

“That’ll work.”

“Work for what?” Skid breathed out, biting back a whine when Bullet pulled their hand away as well. They stood up, one arm going right above Skip’s head and pressing him against the tree, effectively caging him in, their right hand unziped their pants and Skip almost stopped breathing as he realized what exactly they were doing. Bullet pulled Skip closer and pressed their cocks together. Skip couldn't control his hips jerking forward, trying to get any friction, and Bullet groaned at the feeling of the blond’s cock rubbing against theirs.

Carefully, as to not hurt themself or their friend, Bullet took both of their cocks in one hand, pressing them together, the mix of spit, sweat and precum acting as a makeshift lubricant. Skip’s hands gripped at Bullet’s jacket lapels and he buried his head into the brunet’s shoulder. He shuddered at the fact it was Bullet doing this, not some drunk idiot, not one of those hot ass models from pornography mags, it was Emmiet “Bullet” Smith, and holy fuck was it hot.

Bullet was treating him like glass as they rocked their hips to keep the friction and pleasure steady. Skip adored it, and his surroundings blurred, all that mattered right now was the larger male in front of him panting as Skip moaned against their shoulder, his hips jerking as he himself began to hump against Bullet. Their hips had begun a rhythm that was steadily speeding up. Bullet’s hand left their shafts and buried itself into Skip’s hair, pulling his head back so the sergeant could shove their lips against his and their tongue down his throat. The sudden roughness had Skip’s hips stuttering, letting Bullet know he was close.

“fuck- fuck- bullet- shit- feels- fuck!” Skip choked out, one of his arms moving to wrap around Bullet’s neck. “Fuck- fuck- oh fuck Bullet-”

“I got ya’ Skip, doin’ so well for me, such a good boy.” Bullet grunted, their groans and grunts of pleasure had steadily been getting louder, and they knew it wasn't long before they would cum all over themself and Skip. Skip’s brain short circuited at the appraisal, and it was just what he needed to be pushed over the edge. His vision went black as he climaxed, and he barely registered Bullet shoving their lips against his own to stop his last groan from being too loud.

When Skip had finally come down from the afterglow, he realized that, to prevent a mess that two would have had to clean up or risk getting discharged for, Bullet had used their hand to block most of the cum, and was now licking it clean. If Skip was able to get hard again, the scene would have had him up in a heartbeat. He dug through his jackets for a rag, which was ultimately snatched away from him by Bullet, who used it to clean them both off and tuck the two of them back into their pants and boxers.

Bullet pocketed one of their hands, grabbed their gun with the other and stepped away to give Skip some air. The blond dug through one of his top pockets before pulling out a cigarette.

“Do you have a light?” He asked softly, placing the cigarette between his lips and holding it there. Bullet chuckled softly, and lit the cigarette with their lighter. Skips sighed as the taste and smell of the nicotine stick filled his senses. Just like always, Skip smiled and pulled the cigarette from his lips as he offered it to Bullet.

As Bullet lifted the cigarette to their lips, they realized that not much would change between to two. They'd just stop pinning after each other like dogs in heat and honestly, Bullet was okay with that. The brunet took a drag from the cigarette, handing it back to Skip as they blew smoke rings.

“Show off.”

“Yeah yeah, c’mon idiot, let’s hope no one noticed us missing.” Bullet scoffed, throwing their arm over Skip’s shoulders and pulling him against them. The two of them headed back the way they came.


End file.
